unearthingfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Groups / Alignments
Character Groups Pragmatic (Main Group) - Sheeple This is not a derogatory term, rather an all encompassing way of describing the masses who are manipulated without ever knowing it. They are ordinary people like you and I, who ultimately are cogs in the machine of society. There are of course sub-groups within this group that reflect human archetypes. Righteous - Educators The educators of Mars have an enormous responsibility - to educate in such a way that ensures humanity can persist and advance. They are meticulously selected and treated with the utmost respect, as they quite literally have the power to shape the future. Martian youth must be fluent in sustainability, various languages, cosmology and astrophysics, and human sciences. This leads to superior intellect and well-being on Mars as generations progress. Humane - Volunteer Pioneers Before anything is commonplace, there are brave souls pioneering the concept. Our brave souls are the ones who, without manipulation, put themselves on the front line of each advancement. These are the people who first set foot on Mars, who landed the first super-shuttle on the planet, who knew their life's purpose was to dedicate themselves to making life on Mars possible for everyone else. Transcendent - The Scientists The group of people truly looking out for the well-being of humanity are the scientists of ''Project Unearthing. ''These scientists are from various fields but all share the common goal of finding a way to continue human life without Earth. This group is responsible for every significant breakthrough in technology making life away from Earth possible. Orthodox - The Laborers These are the blue collar type workers who are eager to get the manual work done in exchange for a living wage. Their hard work for the greater good pays off in the meritocratic system present on Mars and they thrive. Autonomous - Black Sheep For clarity, this again is no derogatory term, but rather describes those of the masses who see through the conspiracy and are perceived by the masses as paranoid lunatics. These people are actually the smart ones but have no way to prove their belief and are silenced. Thus, they act out and cause disorder. Ascendant - Legislators Easily bought by their superiors, the Earth Federation, this group of people make all the laws causing life on Earth to be unfavorable to anyone who isn't in the wealthiest tier of the population. People in democratic societies still have control over who they elect, but it doesn't matter who is in office because the office is corrupt and predetermined. Legislators also serves as the scapegoat for the Sheeple. Ambitious - Medical Staff Medical professionals on Mars are a bit different from Earthly medical professionals. Earth is stricken with chronic health problems due to processed foods and generally poor lifestyle, and the medical industry profits. Since Mars provides an inherently healthy lifestyle, there is no market for big pharma, and aside from light ailments, health isn't generally a problem. Alternatively, if a contagion is released, the doctors are not inclined to treat Patient X, but rather neutralize them as a threat. With limited resources, human life is valued differently and rare terminal diseases are not something deemed worthy of their energy. It is key to remember that health is not a concern to the general public on Mars and this is analogous to natural selection. Self-Indulgent - Earth Federation In the mid 21st-century, portions of the United Nations diverged to form the corrupt superpower "The Earth Federation." Located somewhere unknown to all but themselves, the headquarters is rumored to exist somewhere in the Arctic Sea. This group is comprised of only the wealthiest, most powerful humans on Earth with the intention of selfishly preserving Earth's shelf-life and manipulating the masses to construct a habitable world on Mars for the Earth Federation to eventually reclaim.